Crystal Frost
Crystal Frost, also known as Killer Frost, was a metahuman with cryo-kinetic abilities and one of the incarcerated criminals in Belle Reve forced by Amanda Waller into the Suicide Squad. Biography Early life Before becoming Killer Frost, she was born as Crystal Frost. As a child, she was raised in an abusive home, constantly at the mercy of her mother and father. One night, however, as her parents moved in to physically assault her, Frost's meta-human abilities activated, freezing them both in place. The emergence of her powers also turned her hair white and eyes ice blue. Upon seeing her parents at her mercy, she took a fire iron and proceeded to gleefully smash her frozen parents, effectively killing them. Sometime in her adulthood, Crystal abandoned her name and began going by Killer Frost, becoming a criminal. She was eventually captured, though, and sent to Belle Reve, imprisoned in a specially designed cell so she could not use her abilities. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Frost is chosen by Amanda Waller as a member of her Suicide Squad, tasked with tracking down Steel Maxum to retrieve the "Get out of Hell Free" card from him. They find him in a strip club, but before apprehending him, they had to fight against Zoom, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster. After successfully losing them, they hide out in a remote area of a forest, where Maxum told them about the card, its power, and how it was taken by Scandal Savage and her lover, Knockout. After discovering where the two are located, the Squad ambushed them, successfully retrieving the card. Their success is short lived, though, as Vandal Savage arrives on the scene. After a brief scuffle between the two sides, the Squad gives the card to him, and successfully escapes before Savage can execute them. The squad stops at a local diner to gather themselves, where Frost head to the bathroom. As she is cleaning her face, she is ambushed by Silver Banshee. Despite putting up a decent fight, Frost is knocked out and is taken by Banshee and Blockbuster to be brought to Zoom's hideout. At the hideout, Frost is confronted by Zoom, and the two converse. During this conversation, Zoom offers Frost a deal, as he did with Banshee and Blockbuster, in exchange for the card. Frost is interested in the card, but points out that Waller placed a bomb in her neck to prevent her from going out of line. Zoom show no concern over it, and proceeds to phase the bomb out of Frost's neck. No longer at Waller's mercy, she leaves the bomb behind and joins Zoom. Death When Zoom and his team arrived at Vandal Savage's Mansion, Frost froze all of her team mates up to their necks. After that, she lowered Vandal's body temperature, allowing Zoom to remove the "Get Out of Hell Free" card. Once Vandal had died, Zoom ordered Silver Banshee to kill the squad. However, her and Blockbuster's insides had been frozen by Killer Frost. After killing them, she freezes Zoom as well. She then revealed that she planned to put the card on auction. She planned to leave but was then stopped by Copperhead, who had broken free from his icy prison. After a short battle, she started freezing his insides slowly, but this gave Amanda Waller an opportunity to kill her by setting off Copperhead's bomb at point blank range. Her last words where "Waller, I'll see you in hell you dirty-" before it kills both of them. Personality Described by Amanda Waller as a "tough girl", as she gets very easily annoyed by her fellow teammates, and does not care about human life. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cryokinesis:' Killer Frost has the ability to control and generate ice and cold. She is able to create rapid fire of icicles with just one hand and create shields and barriers, she also was able to freeze the Reverse Flash just by blowing a mist at him. She killed banshee and blockbuster by internally creating icicles inside them a few feet away. She was able to freeze Copperheads entire body within a few seconds and two goons, she also is capable of shooting beams of ice and froze the floor at the penthouse in order for her enemies to slip and fall. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Unknown how she learned, but Killer Frost is highly trained in combat, shown when she went up against Banshee and Copperhead. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Killer Frost has shown she has great acrobatic talents and reflexes such as flips and dodging attacks fast Appearances *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Gallery KlrFrst.jpg|Killer Frost's Character Model by Phil Bourassa __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:Task Force X members Category:Metahumans Category:Females Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters